


The Prince's Groom

by fenellaevangela



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Don't you recognize me, Westley? Underneath this mask, can't you see the eyes of your true love?
Relationships: Buttercup/Westley (Princess Bride)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Prince's Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/gifts).



Vizzini slumped over, dead or near enough, and Westley startled at the sudden _thump_. He couldn't see it coming, after all, with that barbaric sack fitted over his head. Buttercup reached over to pull it off but paused right before making contact – when she removed it, she and Westley would be face to face for the first time in five years. It was foolish, perhaps, but she'd dreamt about this moment.

She stood up and dusted off, straightened her mask, made sure her hair was tied up securely. 

Of course, when she finally took the hood off of Westley's head he didn't notice her appearance. Instead, he glared up at her defiantly and it took all of Buttercup's practiced showmanship to keep the Dread Pirate persona in place; she'd never seen such a bitter look on her beloved's face. She cleared her throat.

“Well, we have a great deal of ground to cover and the prince's men hot on our heels as we do it,” Buttercup said, tugging Westley up to his feet. “Come on then, prince consort.”

“I'm _not_ the prince consort yet – oh.” Buttercup tried to pull Westley along but he was stopped in his tracks. “You're a woman.”

“Indeed I am,” Buttercup said, but inside she felt her heart twinge. _Don't you recognize me, Westley? Underneath this mask, can't you see the eyes of your true love? Under these pirate's calluses, can't you feel the hands you once held so tenderly?_

Westley began to follow along as Buttercup started moving again.

“Sorry, I just hadn't realized – I couldn't hear well under that damned thing.” He kicked the discarded hood in emphasis as they passed it by. “Although . . .”

Buttercup glanced over at him. “Hmm?”

There was an odd look to Westley's eyes. “I've heard stories about the Dread Pirate Roberts. I could have sworn the tales called him a man.”

Buttercup faced forward again. “People say what they like. See it, too.” _Can you see me, dear Westley?_

“They do at that,” Westley agreed.

The two walked in silence for a time, until the distant sound of horses began to make itself known.

“Hurry, now,” Buttercup said, trying to tug Westley forward more quickly. “We don't want your future husband catching up with us.”

Buttercup barely noticed the slight pause before Westley answered.

“As you wish.”


End file.
